


Reckless

by ghostlingerie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlingerie/pseuds/ghostlingerie
Summary: McCree takes a bullet for Hanzo in a mission.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta for this, I hope you enjoy regardless!

Bang.

The sound rings in McCree’s ear as his head spins. Collapsing to the ground, he grunts in pain and grasps at his shoulder. Blood immediately began to seep from it, and at an alarming rate, too. 

He winces as he immediately raises his arm, still injured. Despite his vision being somewhat muddled, he could still aim almost as well as he usually could. That doesn’t take away from the difficulty of ignoring the pain pulsing through his arm. McCree brings a foot forward, leaving his knee behind him to keep him steady. Squinting, he grips the Peacekeeper, and fires.

Six bullets swiftly fly through the air, six mercenaries falling to their backs or knees. As they fall, more reinforcements seem to approach them.

Oh well. He didn’t really expect to die like this, but here he was. Having instinctively taken a bullet for Hanzo. It was just like one of those romantic westerns, he thought. The romance was absent, but there was definitely fondness. McCree kept those feelings to himself.

When he had arrived at the point they’d agreed to meet, the first thing he saw was Hanzo surrounded by a barrage of armed men. Hanzo could only shoot so much with Stormbow and at that distance, he was practically toast. Once he began to reach behind him for his quiver, McCree saw one of the mercs press down on his gun’s trigger.

It was too late to shoot him down. Peacekeeper was still in his belt, and as fast as he could draw, the bullet was probably already making its way to its intended target. So, McCree did the only thing he could think of.

He smiles weakly at the man who seemed to be shouting at him, but also keeping his bow trained at the mercs. Hanzo’s mouth moved, but he could barely hear anything.

Hanzo kneels next to him and Jesse could see the anger in his face.

‘Well, damn,’ he thinks. Jesse McCree was going to die next to the person he loved so much that his heart could ache without being able to express that affection in time. He hopes the action of taking the bullet for him was enough to convey that.

That, and the endearing nicknames. And the late night, insomnia driven conversations. And the plethora of winks he shoots his direction. And the banter they seem to share every time they talk. At least he’d go out looking at what, to him, was the epitome of beauty.

He hears Hanzo cry something in Japanese aloud, when a bright blue fills his vision.

What he couldn’t see was two dragons seamlessly dancing through the sea of armed people, and taking them down just by passing through them. Their presence became more apparent with the roar that accompanied their summoning. The dragons seemed to disappear into the air, leaving as quickly as they arrived.

“Jesse? Jesse. Talk to me.” Hanzo carefully eases McCree’s arm unto his hands, inspecting it. 

“Yeah, darling?” Despite all of what’s happened, Jesse maintains the weak smile he splayed on his face earlier. “You alright? Lookin’ a little stressed.” Hanzo’s brows furrow as he takes McCree’s serrape and begins to fold it.

“You’re critically injured.” Jesse musters up a small chuckle, closing his eyes. “Yeah, figures.”

“That was completely unnecessary.” His grip on the cloth tightens as he carefully tends to the arm using it. “I would’ve managed,” Hanzo lies through his teeth.

Jesse winces and his eyes flutter open again, settling his view upon the concerned face he sees. Words aren’t exchanged between them for a while, Hanzo only briefly contacts the rest of the team through the comms, making them knowledgeable of the situation. He finished doing what he could to stop the arm from bleeding further, and now he was just making sure it wouldn’t get infected. 

“Sorry,” McCree whispers. Hanzo stops moving for a while, hands still settling near the cloth. “You have nothing to apologize for,” he replies. “No, really. If I had gotten here in time, you wouldn’t’ve gotten into this mess, Han.”

“It’s entirely on me. I had recklessly thought they wouldn’t send more people in.”

“None of us did.”

“That’s true, but still. I should have been more cautious. Because of my choices, you got hurt, you…”

For the first time since he collapsed, Hanzo dragged his gaze to Jesse’s eyes. Jesse could see tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, concern written all over his face. He takes his metal hand and brings it to his face, Hanzo’s expression softening from the contact, now showing slight surprise.

“You’re really something to look at. Could make me fall on my knees,” Jesse quips. Hanzo rolls his eyes, a smile growing on his face. “Flattering,” he says.

“No, really. I could get lost in the sea just by looking at your eyes. When you get flustered, you do these small quirks that are adorable. The way you do everything with finesse is amazing. Seeing you surrounded and cornered like that, I panicked. It’s just that…”

McCree knew he was rambling, but he couldn’t care less. Chances are that he’ll recover after this, but that pain managed to convince him otherwise. At that moment, anyway.

“I’m real grateful to be so lucky as to be with you, sugar.” Hanzo looks at him again, with said eyes. It could be his eyes fooling him, but Jesse could see his ears flush. “Jesus, that’s a real long way just to say I love you, huh,” he says, softer this time.

Under normal circumstances, McCree’s heart would be hammering it’s way out of his chest by now. Oddly enough, his heartbeat felt steady. Everything he had said felt like an unbelievable release to him. Although he felt content, he was still curious on how Hanzo took that.

The man in question seems to freeze again, eyes still glued onto Jesse’s. His eyes widened as his body stayed motionless, and the color on his ears seemed to spread to his cheeks.

“Are you serious? If you aren’t, I swear I’m leaving you for dead here, McCree.” Hanzo’s eyes narrow and his eyebrows furrow again. A snort escapes Jesse, “Just the plain truth, Hanzo.”

The smile on Hanzo’s face continues to grow. It melts McCree’s heart. He strokes his jaw, and Hanzo holds a hand up and touches his hand, and holds it.

“I’d consider myself lucky to have you as well, Jesse.”

McCree grips Hanzo’s hand tighter, and brings it to his chest. He smiles sweeter, and slowly closes his eyes. “Appreciate it,” he mumbles, the feeling of drowsiness catching up to him.

“Jesse, wait. They’ll be here in a few seconds. Please, stay with me for a bit.” Jesse circles his thumb on Hanzo’s hand. “I’m fine. Just a little tired, is all.” He doesn’t stay awake long enough to hear the sound of the Orca arriving overhead.

The time seems to pass by at a glacial pace. Hanzo’s foot bounces against the floor as he gives worried glances toward McCree. He hadn’t been here long, nor was McCree, but it felt like hours after the exchange they had in the dilapidated city.

Mercy had informed him of McCree’s state. Apparently, he was injured in multiple areas aside from his arm. He had passed by more mercs that unfortunately had far range projectiles, and so Jesse probably had to deal with dodging the bombs. A sweep of the city showed that there were also mines placed in areas in the city, unbeknownst to Overwatch beforehand. 

The injuries themselves weren’t too terrible, although he was fatigued from everything. “Jesse just needs some rest,” Hanzo remembers hearing from her. With that in mind, his worries were toned down a significant amount.

That being said, other thoughts plagued his mind. Ever since he boarded the Orca, McCree’s confession had been constantly running through his mind. His heart beat at least twice as fast, because he kept on mentally replaying the words that left his mouth. It wasn’t noticeable unless you were actively looking for it, but the color that bloomed on his cheeks stayed. 

Hanzo had been lovesick with Jesse when he had approached him one late night. Only a handful of words were exchanged, but those words were enough to make Hanzo feel great comfort, something he hadn’t experienced in a long time. His hospitality, kind words, and naturally caring personality was enough for him to be enamoured with him.

He grips the sheets of McCree’s bed as he looks at him again. His eyes widen as he sees the now half lidded eyes of McCree to be looking at him.

“Howdy,” he says, taking the hand that gripped the sheets into his own, “Thought I could get away with looking at you for a little longer.” Relief washes over Hanzo, as he laughs softly. “Fool,” he says, heartbeat slowing down when he sees the smile McCree gives him.

They share a moment of silence before McCree says, “I think I’d like to continue the conversation we had where we left off.” Hanzo caresses a thumb over the mechanical hand, “So would I.” He takes a deep breath, “I should probably say this properly, now that we have the time.” Leaning closer, the words he never thought he’d say ease out of his lips.

He couldn’t really finish those words, however, considering another pair of lips stopped him from finishing his sentence. He sank into the kiss, McCree’s hand releasing from Hanzo’s, and moving to his jaw. His lips part, immediately welcoming of the new warm presence. Having closed his eyes, he imagines fireworks going off in his heart. The slowed pace of his heart turns into a fast rhythm, whining briefly against McCree’s mouth. He tilts his head, breathing against the red lips he sees when he opens his eyes. Their foreheads touch each other, as Hanzo returns his hand to McCree’s. 

“Is that a good answer for you, hon?” Hanzo shoves McCree’s face away, rolling his eyes as he laughs. McCree laughs with him, although apologizing and continuing to share fond comments about Hanzo, Hanzo doing the same. They continue enjoying each other’s company throughout the night, finding that they go to sleep together in McCree's bed, both of their hearts full.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know how to write it properly, but this happened: Mei's assigned to listen to each agent's comms and when she reaches Hanzo & McCree's comms, she reaches the confession. She's all '...oh my' and does them a solid and loses their recordings and just reports everything but omits the McHanzo part. The two approach Mei the next morning and asks what she heard and just pats their backs, saying 'you're good i'll stay quiet have fun' and they thank her profusely while she congratulates them for their relationship.
> 
> Fun times! Hope you enjoyed that, comments are really appreciated :)


End file.
